Several different integrated circuit elements rely on the use of dielectrics. For example, capacitors in integrated circuits rely on dielectrics to improve capacitance. Capacitance is proportional to the dielectric constant of the dielectric as well as the surface area of the capacitor. As integration density increases, however, the area of capacitors decreases. Loss of capacitance from reduced area may be mitigated by using dielectrics with higher dielectric constants.
As another example, a flash memory structure includes a tunnel oxide, charge trap layer, blocking oxide and gate electrode formed over a substrate. Dielectrics serve as the blocking oxide, which reduces the back-tunneling effect and increases the erase efficiency. These beneficial effects are greater the higher the dielectric constant of the dielectric layer used as the blocking oxide.